Far Longer Then Forever
by Adorkably Adorkable
Summary: Everyone is trying to pull Lily and James apart. Is their love strange enough to survive? **One Shot**


A/N: I was going through my Ipod and found this old Warner Brother movie song from the Swan Princess 'Far Longer Then Forever' I love this song and thought that I would try to make it into a story. Enjoy :)

*o*0*o*

Lilly collapsed against the door behind her. She could not believe how much her life has changed since finishing school six months ago. First James' old fashion grandparents start to objections to him dating a muggleborn. She had over heard them arguing about it. His grandparent said that Lily was just a silly school fling and he that as one of the oldest wizarding family he needs to be more realistic about his future. They said that if James does not break it off with Lily that James with be disowned.

And now her own parents want to Lily to break up with James and leave the wizarding world. They said since she had not found a job yet that she should leave the wizarding world. Do something useful with her life. Her father's words still rang in her ears, "Stop wasting your future opportunities and take what our world is offer. And dump that boy of yours. He will only remind you of what you can not have and hold you back."

Everyone seems to be trying to pull them apart. She needed to talk to someone and she knew the prefect person.

"Megan Herbt, please, of Newark" Lily said into her magic hand mirror. Lily and Megan had been best friends since their first year at school and Megan always knew how to cheer her up.

"LILS!!! O.M.G. I'VE MISS YOU" Megan yelled into mirror.

"Megan shhh. You do know that it is like 11o'clock at night here"

"Sorry girl I forgot. This whole time zone is throwing me off." Megan had gotten a three month internship in Australia. "What's up?"

"I use issues." Lily pored out her heart out to her best friend. Bring her self to tears.

"What should I do?" Lily said tearfully.

"Lily you know that he will never let you go. Just write to him and let him know how you feel"

Lily knew that her friend was right. As soon as she hanged up with her friend she started to write James a letter.

_Dearest James,_

_If I could break this bad spell that fell over our lives I would be with you today. But somehow I know that you will find your way to me. Because James, you and I were meant to be. Far longer than forever I promise I will hold you in my heart. It is weird because it is almost like you're here with me although we're far apart. I love you James and I always will. Love yours, Lily._

Unbeknown to Lily James was doing the same thing. He did not care what kind of pressure his grandparents gave him he would never give up Lily. He loves her with all his heart. Just then an owl flow into his room. James instantly recognized Lily owl. He grabbed the note and began to read. He felt the exact same way and he had to let her know.

_My dearest Lily flower, _

_I love you far longer than forever. And I promise that I will you as constant as a star. It is funny that you said that it is almost like I am there with you because when I close my eyes and I am where you are. Have faith baby. We will get through this. Always and forever, James_

James gave the note back to the owl and watched as the owl fell off. Less then twenty minutes after he got another letter back from Lily.

_Dearest James,_

_I know that we will be through this as sure as the dawn brings the sunrise because we have an unshakable bond._ _Always yours, Lily._

_My dearest Lily flower, _

_We are destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. I love you far longer than forever and I swear that I will be true to you. I have made an everlasting vowel to find a way to be with you. I love you like no love ever known. And with your love we will be together far longer than forever. In fact much I know for stronger than forever. Your forever loving James_

As Lily read the last lines of letter she could not help but to get teary eyed. "And with your love we will be together far longer than forever. In fact much I know for stronger than forever." What those words she knew for a fact that they would be able to get through all their obstacles.

*o*0*o*

Well I hope that you enjoy. Please review.


End file.
